Somber Solace
by lavariel
Summary: Four demons were traced at the kanagawa prefecture as ties will wither and new ones would blossom. A crossover with Saiyuki.
1. Default Chapter

SOMBER SOLACE CHAPTER ONE: A NEW BEGINNING BY: YUKIE-CHAN  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
  
The characters I used aren't mine, I just borrowed them so, don't sue me, okay? By the way, my first fic didn't go well, ya know? The 'if you were mine' were displayed in all caps and got a lot of negative review. I'm not really sure if this fic would work well so, I'm just experimenting. If I don't get enough reviews and inspiration for this one, I may not continue it. So please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
* just imagine the saiyuki boys at 17, ok? On with the fic, guys!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
"As you can see, the only chance we have is to infiltrate that school and trace them." Konoe stated as he cleared his throat.  
  
Hisoka's elegantly shaped form was disturbed by the boss' remark. That could only mean trouble, for the teenage shinigami. It meant that he's the only one who can infiltrate the student body. "And how are we supposed to distinguish these demons from normal people, if they look like them?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I haven't found the answer to that question yet." The chief replied, doubtful.  
  
"What?!" porcelain-white cheeks flushed a tinge of red that rivaled the cherry blossoms around the building. "There are over 10,000 high schoolers there! You don't expect me to check each one of them!"  
  
"You're not the only one infiltrating the school, bon." Watari placed an assuring hand on the teen's shoulder, "We're going too."  
  
Hisoka rolled his beautiful emerald eyes as he replied, "You could just have said that I'm the only one masquerading as student because all of you are too old to undercover, right?"  
  
"Watch your mouth, boy!" Konoe suddenly got pissed by the teen's reaction.  
  
Inu-Tsuzuki pouted as he wagged his tail. "Hisoka-chan's such a meanie! I'm not that old!" he was taken aback by Tatsumi, suddenly entering as the door behind him was opened. "Ow."  
  
Tatsumi was still heaving for breath but continued "Good news, minna! The upper division of the Yamma Agency just traced a group of four people, third year students at present, that enrolled just when the murders began."  
  
"That's good news ne, Kurosaki-kun?" Konoe's face brightened a bit.  
  
Kurosaki ignored this and went on, "When is the investigation supposed to start, Tatsumi-san?"  
  
"I've already fixed slots at the principal's office and got everything you need, books, uniform and other course requirements. We can start tomorrow." The secretary replied, leveling his glasses on his azure- blue eyes.  
  
Something suddenly hit Tsuzuki, "But. tomorrow we're going on a date!"  
  
"It's not a date, baka! We're just going to have lunch together at the Italian restaurant downtown, it's nothing special." Hisoka replied, slightly blushing.  
  
"Then, you'll have to cancel it, Tsuzuki-san. Here are the files of the suspects." Tatsumi's stern voice echoed in the room as he handed the documents to the boy. "May I warn you that they are demons and that they possess strong spiritual powers that are superficial even to us, Shinigamis. Take care of yourself and make sure that they won't see through your disguise." He then, opened the door and stepped quietly outside.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Bon can really be heartless, you know." Watari unconsciously said as he held a test tube and crucible.  
  
"He has his reasons, Watari." Tsuzuki replied as he fidgeted with the buttons of his tenchcoat.  
  
The scientist scanned the table for his tong and continued, "I know. I mean, having no one to share his life with, he locked himself in a sanctuary that is forever locked in those cold yet beautiful eyes of his. He has every right to act like that, but he can't stay that way forever. I mean, he's starting to change a bit by bit, time by time."  
  
"Uhn. you're right, Watari. In fact, he's been changing everyday, growing more beautiful day by day." Tsuzuki replied, lost in thought.  
  
The blonde smiled a bit, his chocolate-haired friend had missed his point. "Tsuzuki. I mean the emotional not the physical." He sighed as he met the confused stare of his amethyst-eyed friend. "I admit that he's beautiful and everything. so perfect. I bet anyone would fall for him."  
  
Tsuzuki glared the blonde with his hisoka-is-mine glare but sooner resumed to his serious self. "Hisoka may be beautiful, obviously to anyone but maybe he, himself isn't oblivious to his own beauty or maybe he just ignores it."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
(Hisoka's POV)  
  
"Sha Gojyo, 17, gifted at kendo and a noted playboy." I noted the word 'playboy' on the file. Damn, lady luck's not with me today. I'm 16 but that doesn't mean that they should always rely on me regarding the undercover cases. Darn this eternal body! Sure, a lot of people would like an eternal youth-looking face but what's the sense? We all die anyway.  
  
I scoffed through the fourth page, not much interested on reading this playboy's profile. I can judge from his looks that he's the flirting type. "Genjo Sanzo, 17, a stern archer and a known smoker." Man, in the looks of his face, it's obvious how deadly and short-tempered he is. He's kinda cute, I admit he is. Argh! I shouldn't be thinking of things like this. Maybe it's just that this 'Sanzo' had mauve-tinted eyes like Tsuzuki's amethyst ones.  
  
Next, we have, "Son Goku, 17, an elite soccer player and famous for his sweet tooth." Good at soccer, huh? This guy isn't so special but I can't help imagining this 'Goku' arguing with Tsuzuki over food. The thought made me giggle a bit. Why am I thinking of him, anyway? He's probably sleeping in his room, dreaming. It's almost 1 in the morning and I haven't slept yet and I have classes tomorrow.  
  
Probably, I'll get some rest after reading the last of the suspects. "Cho Hakkai, 17, trained in martial arts and has this ability of giving off handsome and dazzling smiles." WOW. This 'Hakkai' guy is handsome, he even poses a cute smile that could make a girl faint. I quickly glanced at his history and foud out that he was a consecutive and regular outstanding student. Amazing, Hakkai looks so perfect! But how could he have obtained such records if he was a demon? Konoe is keeping something from us, I can sense it. Oops! Did I just call 'Hakkai' by his name?  
  
Oh well, I'm getting quite sleepy now. I stood up from the couch and went to prepare my things and ironed my uniform for tomorrow. When everything was done, I took a quick shower and glanced at the documents handed to me. "See you at school tomorrow."  
  
~ end of chapter one ~  
  
author's notes: so, how'd you like it? I'm not pretty sure on what to write next but I'm sure the upcoming chapters would reveal shocking revelations. Maybe in the next one, I'd hint a sanzo x watari, a goku x tatsumi (weird huh? Just experimenting), a gojyo x tsuzuki , a hakkai x hisoka and the basic pairings (txh, wxt). I'm also thinking of adding muraki to the cast. Hehehe! Please review! Thanks for reading! 


	2. predicament encounter

Somber Solace  
  
CHAPTER TWO: PREDICAMENT ENCOUNTER (PG-13, I GUESS.)  
  
BY: YUKIE-CHAN!  
  
YOU CAN E-MAIL ME AT YUKIE_48@YAHOO.COM.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: THIS CHAPTER IS GONNA BEGIN WITH HISOKA'S POV AGAIN BUT IT'S GONNA CHANGE AS THE FIC PROGRESSES. I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHEN THE CONTINUATION OF THIS FIC WOULD COME OUT SINCE I BRUISED MY HAND AND CUT MY THUMB. AND IT REALLY HURTS! AND I ALREADY WROTE UP TO CHAPTER 4 SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE, GOMEN! KUDOS TO ME! WELL THEN, ON WITH THE FIC AND THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, NO MATTER HOW LITTLE IT MAY BE, I THANK YOU!  
~ ~ ~  
HISOKA'S POV   
"DAMN IT ALL!" I MANAGED TO SAY AS I GOT INTO MY UNIFORM. * THEY * KNEW THE CASE IS OPENING TODAY, WHY DIDN'T THEY WAKE ME UP?! MAN, THIS IS THE RESULT OF DEPENDING ON THEM TOO MUCH AND STAYING UP LATE.  
  
"OW." I MUTTER AS THE TOP I WAS BUTTONING WAS TOO FIT FOR ME AND THE SHORTS WERE TOO SHORT. "OH, WHAT A NICE PROBLEM TO START MY DAY?!" REALLY, I DIDN'T MIND THE UNIFORM MUCH SINCE I WAS GOING TO CHANGE INTO MY PE OUTFIT LATER ON BUT I'M A LITTLE WORRIED SINCE IT'S AN ALL-BOYS SCHOOL. THEY MIGHT MISTAKE AS SOME KIND OF FLIRT OR SOMETHING.  
  
"HUH?" I LOOKED AT THE WINDOW AND IT WAS SNOWING. NICE. REALLY NICE. NOW I HAVE TO GET MY COAT AND LEAVE WITHOUT HAVING BREAKFAST SINCE THE SNOW MIGHT FALL EVEN HEAVIER LATER. AND I'M PRONE INTO CATCHING A COLD, WHAT A DAMN, COLD WINTER MORNING THIS IS.  
~ MEANWHILE. ~  
"NE, WATARI, I'M HUNGRY!" TSUZUKI MURMURED SLEEPILY.  
  
"TONE DOWN YOUR VOICE FOR A WHILE, BON MIGHT HEAR US!" WATARI REPLIED, ALMOST TOO CAUTIOUSLY.  
  
TSUZUKI WAS DOT-EYED AND HAD A CLUELESS EXPRESSION ON HIS FACE. "HUH? I DON'T GET IT!"  
  
WATARI JUST LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW TILL THE SAID BOY WAS ON THE STREETS. "I WAS WAITING FOR BON TO LEAVE SINCE WE FORGOT TO WAKE HIM UP THIS MORNING. GOOD THING, HE DIDN'T STORM US HERE OR ELSE ITS GONNA BE A REAL HAVOC FOR THE TWO OF US."  
  
"SO KA. NE, WATARI, I'M A LITTLE WORRIED ABOUT 'SOKA-CHAN. I MEAN, HE'S GOING TO SCHOOL WITH A BUNCH OF DEMONS WHO MIGHT TRY SOMETHING BAD ON HIM. I MEAN, IT'S AN ALL-BOYS SCHOOL AND YOU KNOW, PERVERTS ARE JUST LURKING AROUND." THE CHOCOLATE-HAIRED MAN SAID, WORRIED ABOUT HIS PARTNER.  
  
WATARI SMILED A BIT. TSUZUKI REALLY CARES FOR HIM. BON IS JUST SO LUCKY TO HAVE A MAN LIKE HIM. "DON'T WORRY, TSUZUKI-SAN. I'M SURE HE CAN TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF."  
  
"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, WATARI! HISOKA MIGHT HAVE A SMART MOUTH AND WISE WORDS BUT ITS NOT ENOUGH, IN PHYSICAL MEANS, HE'S THE TYPE OF PERSON WHOM YOU NEED TO PROTECT. HE'S STILL A CHILD AT HEART EVEN. EVEN AFTER WHAT MURAKI DID TO HIM."  
  
"ALL WE CAN DO IS HOPE FOR THE BEST."  
  
"DEMO."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
HISOKA'S POV   
  
I WAS STILL PRETTY SULKING ABOUT HOW BAD THE START OF MY DAY IS WHEN I SUDDENLY BUMPED INTO SOMEONE. I WAS ABOUT TO LECTURE HIM ABOUT NOT LOOKING ON WHERE HE'S GOING BUT INSTEAD, I WAS PETRIFIED. THE PERSON WHOM I WANTED LEAST TO SEE WAS RIGHT BEFORE ME. BLOND HAIR, MAUVE-TINTED EYES AND A STOIC EXPRESSION, COULD ONLY BE ONE PERSON  
  
GENJO SANZO.  
  
I WAS STILL LOOKING UP TO HIM WHEN I SUDDENLY AVERTED MY GAZE FROM HIS AND APOLOGIZED. "SUMIMASEN, I WASN'T LOOKING WHERE I WAS GOING AND---"  
  
I ALMOST BLUSHED AS I DID WHEN HE BOWED DOWN TO ME AND PICKED UP MY FILE CASE AND TRIGONOMETRY BOOK AND HANDED IT OVER TO ME. "NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE. THESE ARE YOURS, I PRESUME?"  
  
"HA.HAI. DOMO ARIGATOU." I LAMELY REPLIED. UGH! WHY DID I HAVE TO APOLOGIZE TO HIM, ANYWAY? HE WASN'T ALSO LOOKING WHERE HE WAS GOING! I COULD HAVE SAID THAT--- BUT I DIDN'T.  
  
SANZO WAS STILL LOOKING AT ME WHEN HE SPOKE AGAIN, "YOU'RE KUROSAKI HISOKA, RIGHT? THE FAMOUS NEW STUDENT IN KANAGAWA!"  
  
I ADMIT I WAS I BIT SURPRISED. I THOUGHT THIS SANZO GUY WAS A STERN GUY! HE SURE DOESN'T ACT THAT WAY NOW! BUT. WHAT DID HE MEAN BY 'FAMOUS' ? I BLUSHED AGAIN, DAMN THIS PALE COMPLEXION, IT'S A LOT MORE OBVIOUS WHEN I DO. I NODDED AND HE MOTIONED ME TO FOLLOW HIM. THEN, OF COUSE, HE INTRODUCED HIMSELF.  
  
"YOU DON'T MIND GOING TO SCHOOL WITH ME, DO YOU? I MEAN, YOUR BOYFRIEND MIGHT BE WAITING FOR YOU."  
  
DAMN THIS GUY! DOES HE REALLY EXPECT ME TO HAVE ONE NOW, HUH, DOES HE? BUT THEN I DECIDED TO TEASE HIM FOR A WHILE. "SO WHAT IF I HAVE ONE? ARE YOU AFRAID OF GETTING BEATEN UP OR IS IT SOMETHING ELSE?"  
  
HE SUDDENLY STOPPED WALKING AND I WALKED PASS HIM. DID I OFFEND HIM THAT MUCH? HELL, I REALLY DON'T CARE ANYWAY. "BUT IF YOU DON'T AND IF YOU'RE STILL AVAILABLE, YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE WITH ALL THE PERVERTS AROUND THE CAMPUS, KUROSAKI."  
  
I GLARED AT HIM AND WALKED, EXPECTING THAT HE WOULD FOLLOW. HE IS REALLY GETTING INTO MY NERVES! IF THIS MAN WAS AN ORDINARY PERSON, I COULD PUKED RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS FACE AND BRAG HIM NOT-SO-FAST BUT I KNOW I HAVE TO DO THIS JUST FOR THE DAMN, FUCKING CASE. IT WAS QUITE SOMETIME WHEN HE FINALLY TALKED TO ME AGAIN.  
  
"DON'T TELL ANYONE THAT I PICKED UP YOUR THINGS FOR YOU."  
  
"HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" MAN, THIS GUY IS WEIRD. IT'S NO BIG DEAL ANYWAY. "WHO IN THE WORLD WOULD CARE IF YOU DID THAT?"  
  
"EVERYBODY CARES."  
  
IF ONLY I COULD RIP HIS THROAT UP, I WOULD. WHY CAN'T HE JUST GET STRAIGHT TO THE POINT? TALK ABOUT BEING STANDOFFISH AND SICK. "WHY WOULD I? IT'S PARTIALLY YOUR FAULT ANYWAY THAT YOU DIDN'T SEE ME COMING."  
  
I WAS ABOUT TO GO ON MY WAY WHEN HE SUDDENLY GRABBED MY WRIST AND PINNED ME TO A NEARBY TREE. "I'M JUST ASKING YOU A SMALL FAVOR, BOY."  
  
I IMMEDIATELY BEGAN TO FEEL DIZZY AS SURGES OF EMOTION WENT PASS THROUGH MY BODY WHEN HE TOUCHED ME. I COULDN'T LOOK AT HIM STRAIGHT IN THE EYE THAT MAYBE OFFENDED HIM. THE BLUSH ON HIS FACE COULD BE MISTAKEN FOR ANGER. "LISTEN, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE POPULAR OR THE HOTTEST NEWBIE IN SCHOOL. HELL, ALL I CARE IS MY REPUTATION, YOU DAMN KUROSAKI?!"  
  
WAS THIS THE MAN HE WAS TALKING TO, A WHILE AGO? HE SEEMED TO BE IN HIS OPPOSITE EGO NOW AND HELL, IT'S SCARY! HE GRABS SOMETHING ON HIS POCKET AND I WAS SURPRISED THAT IT WAS A UTILITY KNIFE. WHAT A BAD DAY! I WOKE UP LATE AND WENT TO THIS DAMN, FUCKING SCHOOL JUST TO GET BEATEN UP BY AN ASSHOLE! I CERTAINLY CANNOT USE MY POWERS AND HIS GRIP ON MY HANDS WAS REAL TIGHT. ALL THIS TROUBLE FOR PICKING MY THINGS UP?! SANZO IS A STUPID PIECE OF SHIT FOR THIS!  
  
"IF YOU DON'T DO AS I SAY, THEN I'LL SILENCE YOU MYSELF!" SANZO SAID AS HE SLAMMED THE KNIFE, A FEW INCHES FROM MY FACE BUT STILL, I MAINTAINED A STERN EXPRESSION ON MY FACE. I'VE GOT A LOT OF PRIDE, MAN. EXPECTING ME TO FREAK OUT JUST LIKE A GIRL, HUH? WELL, KISS MY ASS, THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!  
  
SANZO WAS ABOUT TO SAY SOMETHING AGAIN WHEN A SADISTIC VOICE BEHIND, INTERRUPTED HIM. "HAVING THAT CUTE BOY ALL TO YOURSELF ISN'T A NICE WAY TO TREAT YOUR FRIENDS, YOU NEED TO SHARE SOMETIMES TOO, YOU KNOW."  
  
ALMOST AUTOMATICALLY, HE RELEASED MY WRIST AS I HEAVE FOR AIR, NOT COMPLETELY SURE WHAT'S GOING ON. THE MAN WHO OWNED THAT VOICE THAT. GULP. SAVED ME. MY EYES WIDEN IN SHOCK.  
  
SHA GOJYO.  
  
DAMN! CAN THINGS GET ANY WORSE THAN THIS? THEN THIS REDHEAD WALKED TOWARDS ME. GETTING NEARER AND NEARER UNTIL HE WAS ONLY A FEW PACES AWAY FROM ME.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I ALMOST SCREAMED. UNCONSCIOUSLY I COLLAPSED BUT SHA CAUGHT ME JUST IN TIME. BUT. HOW COME? I DON'T FEEL ANY MURKY EMOTIONS THAT ENTER MY MIND WHEN TOUCHED BY A DEMON. BUT STILL, HE HAD A LOT OF EMOTIONS IN MIND AND THIS. EMPTINESS.  
  
EARNEST BLOODY RED EYES MET COLD EMERALD.  
  
I WAS STARTING TO BLACK OUT FROM ALL THE EMOTIONS I ABSORBED. "HEY, YOU OKAY? GEEZ. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE THIS CUTE, HISOKA-CHAN!"  
  
DAMN THAT HISOKA-CHAN EXPRESSION! "I'M NOT HISOKA-CHAN AND I'M A BOY, MIND YOU." THEN, MY SIGHT FADED INTO DARKNESS AND I BLACKED OUT.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: SO THAT'S IT. I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPLOAD FOR A WHILE UNTIL MY HAND HEALS AND IT TAKES QUITE SOME TIME TO HEAL OR IF I FIND A TYPIST FOR ME TO DO ALL THE TYPING. I'M NOT REALLY SURE IF I WANT TO FINISH THIS SINCE I'M KINDA BORED AND I HAVEN'T READ ENOUGH REVIEWS! BY THE WAY, THANKS FOR READING! 


	3. demon fiasco

Title: Somber Solace Chapter Three: Dojo Fiasco By: yukie-chan! you can e-mail at yukie_48@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei. That is all.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This chapter came out quite too late, not as planned. I was planning to update every other day but the pain in my hand kept coming back and refrained me from doing so. Gomen for that! Wai! I have 10 reviews and I'm so happy! Thanks to all reviewers!  
  
Though I knew my storyline was bad, I thank those who bear with it! Also, another thing, I'm promoting if that's how you call it my new fic, 'Yakuza Mayhem'. You can read it in the ynm fic page pg-13. Well, the gist is that the summon section had to infiltrate a bar and hisoka-chan's gonna undercover as a stripper! Hehehe! Well. time to move on with the fic!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Ne, ne, ne, ne, ne, 'soka-chan, daijobou?"  
  
I opened my eyes a little to the dull-lit room. Wait a minute, did I just say 'room'? Damn, where am I? my eyes met playful gold ones. "Daijobou?" he leaned closer to me, closing the inches between our faces. I panicked at once, remembering that it was because of empathy that I fainted.  
  
"Waah! Go away!" I rose from the bed, desperately reaching for the door.  
  
Then, a cheery and manly voice spoke from behind me. "Ne, Goku, you shouldn't scare our cute guest."  
  
Huh? Goku? Darn it, then that means I'm at their... FUCK! I was supposed to go to school! "What do you want from me?" I could feel my cheeks burning, both on embarrassment and anger.  
  
"Sorry if we didn't ask your permission if you could rest in our place. Sanzo was a little bit sorry for the trouble he caused you earlier. So, he let you rest on his room since it was partly his fault." The man who made the earlier remark said.  
  
"Huh?" I drew my attention from the brat and I saw the handsome man I was admiring last night. He looks better in personal. Then, realization struck me.  
  
"Wait, did you just say that I was sleeping in his room?!" oh, how worse can it get? Of all places, in that--- that man who almost killed me? Argh! Maybe it's his plan to embarrass me or... WAAH! I'm getting out of hand!  
  
Hakkai closed an inch between our faces. "Ne, daijobou?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Hakkai sighed. Oh, it's all your fault, Hisoka! You're so stupid, acting dumb in front of a really cute guy. "Uhm. I. I should be going now." I said, not being able to make something up.  
  
I stood up again, regaining my consciousness when he suddenly spoke again. "Ne, Kurosaki, classes are going to end pretty soon. Maybe you wouldn't mind if we have a little snack before you go. If you're not in hurry, that is." He smiled again.  
  
Wai! Hakkai just called me by my name! Am I dreaming? Oh, I'm such a sucker for cute smiles. So what? What's the big deal, anyway? It's only a name, Hisoka. I resist the urge to agree and go on with my cold demeanor. "Why would I? eating in the house of the one who almost tried to kill me, you gotta be insane!"  
  
I pretend to ignore him as I reached for the doorknob. WHAM! The door burst open from the outside. "DARN IT!" I said as I nursed my nose and forehead. "Teme.."  
  
"Hn?" came the reply of the one who entered. "You're that kid!"  
  
I looked up and surprised to see the person I argued with. "YOU?!"  
  
I feel my cheeks burning again. "First, you almost tried to stab me then you embarrass me by laying me down on your bed and then, you try to break my nose. Just what is your problem!?" I accused, forgetting that I'm at the house of four demons which are supposed to be in hell now.  
  
Sanzo just kept quiet and looked over to Hakkai, "Oi, Hakkai, how will you deal; with such an incompetent and brutish brat who does nothing but lecture and accuse you of something that is entirely his fault?"  
  
Hakkai and Goku had question marks flashing through their heads. "Huh?"  
  
I lower my lashes as I feel my temper rising. This stupid, old goat, who does he think he is? Is that what you call 'sorry'? First of all, it was HIS fault that he wasn't looking where he's going ans second, it was Watari and Tsuzuki's fault that they didn't wake me up. Temper, temper, temper, Hisoka. Remember you're at their house now?  
  
I just quietly stood up and slowly walked over to the door. I can sense that they're surprised by this action but I don't care. As I opened it, my eyes met red ones. Sha Gojyo. Great. This is SO great. Seeing Gojyo standing on my way didn't make things any better.  
  
"Looking for me?" he lustfully draped an arm around me unsuccessfully as I caught his hand just in time.  
  
"You're the last thing I need."  
  
I took the urge to get out of this house and kill Konoe for this but he's already dead. As I stepped inside their dojo house, I hurriedly picked up my things near the door. I took one last glance at their house and the door.  
  
SMACK  
  
Someone with a skateboard just slipped near the door and kissed me. I was partly shocked as that someone with red hair and scars on his face, opened his eyes. He immediately withdrew his lips from mine and my eyes widen in realization: I realized the position we were in.  
  
"WAAH!" I almost screamed as I pushed him away from me. The guy landed on his butt, inches away from me. "Ow.." he muttered.  
  
I immediately stood up as I shot him with one of my infamous death glares. "What do you think you were doing, you pervert!"  
  
The stranger slowly stood up and raised his hands on the air as if surrendering. "Okay, okay, it was MY fault. I was trying on a skateboard and I slipped and I'm terribly sorry."  
  
My eyes started to wander on this good-looking stranger. If Sanzo was as kind as this man, I might have liked him. I nodded, noticing that he was waiting for an answer.  
  
Then, he smiled. "Then, I might as well introduce my name. I'm Kougaiji." a/n: was unexpected.  
  
WOW. What a weird name. "Kurosaki Hisoka."  
  
"Sou ka. Well... you sure don't look like one of Gojyo's playmates, are you?"  
  
I feel my cheeks burning again, "Do I look like anything like that?" Another glare. Well, I guess my glares can help sometimes. He sweat dropped.  
  
Then, he leaned on the door frame and smiled. "Well, I went here to show off my new judo moves but it seems like I got more than I bargained for."  
  
Well, who cares? I don't care why you're here, hell, all I care is that you getting on my way. "I was wondering if you could come with me and have a little snack downtown to make up for the. accident earlier."  
  
The nerve! "As in a date?"  
  
The offending man blushed. "Uhm. well. kinda."  
  
What kind of answer was that? Trying to make up for his stupid, so-called 'accident' by asking me on a date! Wait.. An idea struck me. "Sorry, I can't. I have a date."  
  
A frown. "You mean. you have a boyfriend?"  
  
I smirked. It's payback time. "Genjo Sanzo."  
  
His eyes widened in shock. Silence. Then he realized something. "Sou ka.. That's why you're here.you slept with him last night!"  
  
I feel my cheeks burning AGAIN. What an ill-minded, stupid pervert!, he thought I'm Gojyo's playmate then asked me if I slept with Sanzo!  
  
"I believe, I told you that I am NOT like that!"  
  
"Eh?" came a puzzled expression on his face. "Ah... gome ne."  
  
Then we were both interrupted by coming footsteps and a manly voice. "Oi! What are you doing here?" the voice from the shadows said. 


End file.
